


Eighteen

by MG_writings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG_writings/pseuds/MG_writings
Summary: Cassidy “Cassie” Mae Dylan, a childhood best friend to Aaron Hotchner. Best friends, but they both secretly wanted each other. While both went off to different colleges, they lost touch. He gave this to her right before he left for college.Ten years later, Aaron is the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI. Cassie on the other hand is a Nurse in Quantico, Virginia. One night, after a really shitty shift, Cassie goes to a bar. What happens when she sees the grown-up version of Aaron Hotchner?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I first of all want to thank you for reading this! This is my first time on AO3. This book is also on wattpad @-REIDSH0E which is also me! Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 1, Reality Check**

_September 15th, 1998_

**_Cassidy’s POV_ **

“Aaron, can you believe it? Senior year!” I say, falling back onto Aaron’s bed. Aaron smiles, laying back on his bed. I sit up so I don’t have to see his face distorted to the side. 

“I know Cassie Mae, what are we going to do? What colleges have you sent applications to?” Aaron asks, and I frown. As much as I love thinking about my future, I don’t want to leave Aaron. 

Aaron and I have been friends since the first grade, and our mother’s also get along quite well. They’ve made it their secret mission to have us betrothed. Aaron and I however, leave that alone. We’re friends, and only friends, nothing can come between that. The only thing that did however is Haley Brooks, Aaron’s girlfriend. Haley doesn’t have a problem with him hanging out with me, alone and in his room knowing how close him and I are. 

“Earth to Cassie Mae!” Aaron shouts, as he tasers my sides with his fingers. 

“Ouch you asshole! That hurt! I applied to many, Harvard, Yale, University of Maryland, are the big ones why? What colleges did you apply to?” I ask teasingly, knowing he hasn’t applied to any. I poke his arm trying to be funny. 

“Uhm, well I applied to the University of Maryland and Brown University. Why did you think I wasn’t planning?” Aaron says, laughing knowing exactly how I think. 

“Hotch, planning? That’s a first. I want to be the first one to know when you become an F.B.I. Agent!” I say, scooting closer to Aaron as we often sat on his bed and did homework. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” Aaron asks, as he puts his arm around my shoulders. 

“Well, how many times do I tell you _not_ to call me Cassie Mae? So shut up, Hotch.” I retort, turning to him scrunching my nose and sticking my tongue out. I might be acting like a five year old, but that’s just the way we were. Young, happy, and we had a bond like no other. 

“Rude. Anyways, what time is it? You should probably head home for dinner.” Aaron says, as he looks at his watch. 

I get up knowing that’s his cue for, “ _Haley’s coming and I don’t want you around.”_ I grab my books and shove them into my backpack. Before I could say another word I hear, “Aaron! Your girlfriend’s here!” I waved a silent goodbye, and left his room. 

As I hit the stairwell, I see the wretched witch. I mean, Aaron’s wonderful girlfriend. “Hey Haley!” I greet her with a smile. 

“Hey, Cassidy. You’re not staying?” She asks, and I shake my head. 

“No, not tonight. I have a lot to do and my Mother needs some help. Plus, I wouldn’t want to intrude on you and Aaron.” I say, and smile. _More like you two will probably get it on, and I don’t want to be a witness._

“Alright, well see you tomorrow at school, okay?” She asks, as she reaches the top of the stairs. 

“Yep! See ya!” I say, and I quickly head down the stairs. Mr. Hotchner wasn’t home yet, and Mrs. Hotchner was in the kitchen cooking. I went to find her and say my farewells. 

“Goodbye, Mrs. Hotchner.” I say, as I peek into the kitchen. Quickly, Mrs. Hotchner puts down the cutting utensils, and walks over to me. 

“Goodbye, Cassie. Will you be joining us for dinner with your folks tomorrow?” She asks, and I internally sigh. _Haley’s more than likely gonna be there, you really wanna do that much damage to your heart?_ I think to myself. “If you’re wondering, Haley won’t be here. I know it’s rough seeing your best friend in a relationship, sweetie.” She says again. 

“It’s really not that hard, to be truthful. I mean sure, it kinda feels like I’m a third wheel now, but it’s how it goes I guess. I’m actually super busy tomorrow night, I have homework to keep ahead of, and I’m hoping to put in a couple more applications to college.” I say, not even wanting to come over tomorrow. All I’m going to hear about is Haley, and I really don’t want to. 

“As always, putting school before anything else. You know maybe you should try dating! Or at least flirt with someone. There’s got to be someone out there you like.” She replies, and I smile with a fake smile. _There’s someone alright, but he’s currently taken by the she-devil._

“You know, maybe I will! See you tomorrow morning, I’m catching a ride with Aaron and Haley tomorrow. Goodbye!” I say, and I get my shoes on and walk out the door. 

The walk to my house is quite short, as we’re next door neighbors. I know, it’s cliche, but that’s my life. One big cliche. I see my Father’s car in the driveway, and I rush inside. “I’m home!” I yell through the quaint two-story house. 

“In the kitchen!” Mom yells, and I take my shoes off and drop my bookbag. I run into the kitchen, and wash my hands. “Hey Mom. Where’s Dad?” 

“Oh he’s just changing his clothes. How’s the second week of senior year going?” She asks, as she knows how excited I am for this year. I want to make the best out of this year. I know that within a matter of months I wouldn’t see Aaron everyday anymore. 

“It’s great. You know, college applications heading out to colleges, the last time’s of everything. Soon enough I’ll be chasing my dream of being a nurse.” I say, as I take over peeling potatoes for Mom. _Not to mention the fact that you’re in love with your best friend, or the fact you’re his third wheel._

“Well good! We’ll talk more over dinner. Be careful peeling those potatoes now.” She says, and I nod. 

For the next twenty five minutes, there was nothing but the radio on. No chatting, no television on from Dad, just the Dylan women making dinner. It’s something I find soothing, helping my Mother make dinner. She loves to cook, it makes her genuinely happy and if it’s one of the only ways I get to spend some time with her I do it. Tonight we made home-made mashed potatoes, green beans, and breaded oven-baked chicken. 

“Cassidy, go get your Dad. He’s in the office, more than likely. Tell him dinner’s ready.” Mom states, and I nod my head. I had just finished setting the table, and it’s routine by now. 

I walk toward the back of the house, where the small office area Dad built is. I lean against the doorframe, and I knock against the wall. “Dad dinner’s ready. Are you done with your work?” I ask, as he’s finishing his paper. 

“Boom, I’m done! Let’s go kiddo.” He says, getting up and walking toward me. I give him a hug, as he kisses the top of my head. 

“I got to peel, cut, and mash the potatoes.” I say, proudly. We both know Mom has a hard time accepting help in the kitchen at times, as it’s her place of serenity. 

As we walk into the dining room, Mom just placed the plate of chicken down on the table. “Perfect timing! Let’s eat shall we?” Mom says, smiling. 

“I think we shall!” Dad replied, giving Mom a kiss on the cheek. It’s something I’ve always admired about them. They’ve always been each other’s yin and yang. They compliment each other well, and have really good chemistry. When I ever fall in love, I want it to be like them.

We all take our seats, and pass around the food. We’ve always shared things about our day when at the dinner table. We said our thanks, and started eating. I took a bite of my chicken when Dad asked, “So Cassidy, how’s Mr. Lover-Boy?” I almost choke on my food. Scratch that, I _did_ choke on my food, for only a moment. 

“Raymond!” Mom whisper-shouts, giving Dad the evil eye. 

“Dad isn’t wrong, Mom. He is Mr. Lover-Boy since he has a girlfriend. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you we’re just friends before you start believing me. Anyways, he’s good. I left hoping to miss Haley, but I wasn’t that lucky.” I say, when I finished my bite of food. 

“We will start believing you when you start believing what you’re saying.” Dad says, and he quickly took a bite of his food. 

“Hun, we believe you. We just don’t know if you believe yourself. Do you not like Haley?” Mom asks, trying to be polite. 

“Trust me Mom, I believe myself. It’s not the fact I don’t like her as much as I feel like I’m losing Aaron. She seems nice enough, and she understands we’re friends. I just don’t want to intrude on them and be a third wheel either.” I say, sighing. 

“You’re not going to lose Aaron over a girl. I know he’ll want to spend more time with her, but if he’s a true friend he’ll make sure to spend time with the both of you.” Dad says, and I nod. 

“Your Father’s right, you know. He will make time for you. Don’t overthink it, Sweetheart.” Mom says, and I smile and nod. I know I should take their advice, but it’s hard being in love with your best friend. 

The rest of dinner was silent, but mostly from me. Mom and Dad end up in their conversations, and I peacefully finish dinner. I watch from a distance how they love each other. The smiling, the small gestures, the love glances, and the laughing. I smile watching how in love they are, daydreaming about how much I wish it was me and Aaron. 

“Cassidy, will you help me clear the table? Then you can go and do your homework.” Mom asks, and I snap out of my train of thought.

“Yeah of course, Mom.” I say, as I start piling the dirty dishes up. I got up with the handful of dishes I had as Mom was putting leftovers in the fridge. 

“Thank you, Cassidy. I doubt you have homework due soon, it’s probably next week’s assignments isn’t it?” Mom questions, and she has a smug look on her face. 

“You caught me, just over preparing. I’m going to go to my room now. I’ll see you in a little while.” I say, and kiss her cheek. 

I went to get my bookbag from the foyer, and I headed upstairs to my room. _You know Aaron will never love you the way you love him. Why do you think he’d love you like that? Mrs. Hotchner is right, we need to try and get out and date._ I think to myself as I approach my room. 

Once I was fully in my room, I left my door cracked just in case someone tried to sneak up on me. I hate being scared. I set my bookbag down on my desk, and I flop onto my bed with one elongated sigh. 

_You, Haley, and Aaron in one car tomorrow. Haley’s nice and is your best friend’s girlfriend. Suck it up, sweetie pie. It’s okay!_ I think, trying to not let my sorrows drown me. I sit up, and look out my side window, that happens to look out to Aaron’s window. 

The unfortunate part being, Aaron’s blinds were closed. This meant one of two things; they’re either fucking or they’re in some form of serious talking. I decide to get up and start working on my homework, as it seems to be the one thing that takes my mind off of Aaron. _More like it’s the only thing you have to distract yourself other than music._ I think, and I roll my eyes. 

Then I start concentrating on my homework knowing the more I can get done now, the better in hopes that Haley and Aaron don’t last long.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**Chapter 2, Awkward**

_ September 15th, 1998  _

**_Aaron’s POV_ **

Cassie just left, but I can hear her soft voice from the landing.  _ She must be talking with Haley. _ I think to myself. “See ya!” I hear her say before I hear the footsteps down the stairs.  _ I need to spend more time with her, just because I have a girlfriend doesn’t mean I can’t spend time with them both.  _

Next thing I know I hear Haley say, “Hey Baby.” She walks over to me, and sits on my bed. I smiled at her and intertwined our hands. 

“Hey Sweetie. How are you?” I ask, trying to be present in the moment. Haley looks at me with sad puppy eyes, and I know there’s something wrong. 

“Let me shut the curtain, and we can talk.” I say, and she nods her head. I get up and shut the curtain that goes toward Cassie’s room. Her and I have a code with our curtains. When they’re open completely we aren’t home. When they’re half way open it means we’re home and we can talk. When they’re completely shut it means we’re home but we don’t want to talk. 

I walk back over to Haley and sit down beside her. I grab her by the waist, and pull her toward me and we lay back. I’m leaning against the wall. “What’s up Hales?” I ask, as she nuzzles into my chest.  _ It’s so cute the way she finds comfort in me.  _ I think again. 

“Does Cassidy have a problem with me? Every time I come over here she leaves when I get here or left shortly before. I know you two are best friends, and I don’t want to get in the way of that.” She asks, and I shake my head.  _ More like I asked her to leave.  _

“No, no, no Haley. She doesn’t have an issue with you! She just doesn’t want to get in the way of us. Plus, I asked her to leave. I don’t want you to get jealous or think her and I are something when we aren’t.” I say, even though I do somewhat have feelings for Cassie Mae. 

“Aaron, we’ve grown up together. I know you two are the best of friends. Hell the whole school knows, that’s why no one wants to date Cassidy. The boys think she’s taken by you. They don’t even realize we’re dating. Maybe tomorrow is the perfect time to announce us to them.” Haley says, smiling at the end.

I’ve kept the relationship a secret, mostly because I’m still not one hundred percent on Haley.  _ No, you have feelings for the girl on the other side of the curtain. Plus, I won’t let Cassie date if it’s the last thing I do. All the guys are dinguses.  _

“You know what? I think tomorrow is the perfect day. We’re still taking Cassie to school though. I want you two to get along. I just don’t want to force things either.” I say truthfully. 

“I wasn’t suggesting we not take her to school. I’m just happy we are making this official. Cassidy seems super nice, and I’d love to be close to her. The last thing I want is to make her feel like a third wheel.” Haley answers, and I nod.  _ Well kinda late to the game there, considering that’s probably all I’ve made her feel like.  _

“Okay then, It’s settled.” I say, getting up to adjust the curtains immediately. Haley doesn’t know about the curtain code, and I don’t plan on telling her. 

“You and those damn curtains.” Haley laughs, and I laugh too. 

“Dinner!” I hear Mom yell. I grab Haley’s hand and we rush down the stairs. 

As soon as we took the final step down, all you could smell was the lasagna that my Mother made. It smelled heavenly.  _ You should take some over to Cassie, she loves Mom’s lasagna.  _ I quickly shake the thought out of my head, and walk into the dining room. 

“Hey Mom and Dad.” I greet as mom sets the pan of lasagna down. Haley sits down next to me, and I see my Mother’s lack of interest in Haley. 

All of us are seated, and we say our thanks. We start digging in, when I feel Haley’s hand on my thigh. I grabbed it, and intertwined our hands. This is the first meal she’s had at my house, with my parents. This however, isn’t the first time meeting them. 

“So, Haley is it?” Dad starts when he finishes his bite of lasagna. 

“Yes sir.” Haley says politely, giving him a small smile. 

“How’s school going for you?” He finishes.

Haley sets her utensils down and says, “It’s great Mr. Hotchner. I am taking some college classes this year to get a jumpstart on my college credits.” 

“So, what are you thinking about going to college for?” Mom asks, as she’s still not okay with Haley being here. 

“I am going for journalism and teaching. I want to become a high school English teacher. I’ve also explored the idea of being a journalist.” Haley says, knowing her own goals for the future. 

“That’s great! Teaching isn’t easy, but with someone who seems to be so kind-hearted like yourself, it’s the perfect fit.” Dad says, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted.

“Aaron, how’s Cassie? I haven’t seen you two hang out in a while.” Dad says again.  _ Well so much for keeping it lighthearted.  _

“Christopher! Cassie is just fine, let’s not talk about her at the dinner table with a guest over.” Mom begs, as she knows how it makes me uncomfortable. 

“No, no, it’s okay. Look, I know I just came into the picture here, but not at school. One thing the whole school knows, is that Aaron and Cassidy are best friends. It doesn’t make me jealous, and I don’t want to intrude on their friendship in any way.” Haley said, and it impressed my Mom. I could tell by the glance she made in her direction. 

“Well, at least you understand. Most girls your age get jealous. That’s very considerate. Are you and Cassie friends?” Mom asks her, and I give her a “really” look. 

“No, not really. I would love to become her friend, but I can’t seem to catch her. I will see her tomorrow though, and I’m hoping that we can talk. Aaron, Cassidy, and I are all riding together to school tomorrow.” Haley says, smiling.  _ Welp, she just won Mother’s approval.  _

“Well, isn’t that nice. I’m sure you and Cassie will get along well. If I may ask, why do you call Cassie by her whole name?” She replies as she takes another bite of food. 

“It’s a respect thing, I guess. I don’t know if people calling her Cassie was only for her friends or not. No one really calls her Cassie in school, and I don’t want to make assumptions.” Haley says, and I smile.  _ She’s just so respectful, how can you not like this amazing girl?  _

“Okay, that’s enough now. Can we talk about something else?” Dad asks, seeing how this conversation isn’t the most comfortable for anyone. 

“Sure, Honey.” Mom replies, but it remains silent. 

We eat the rest of dinner with nothing but soft music playing. Mom can’t stand hearing people chew, so we play soft music so she has something to focus on. 

“Here, Mrs. Hotchner let me help clean the table.” Haley says, as dinner finished up. 

“Thanks, Dear. The help is much appreciated. Having two boys leaves for little help.” Mom says, teasing. 

“Hey! I always helped! I blame that on Sean.” I say, talking about my older brother. 

Sean is my brother, who’s currently away at college. He’s almost two years older, but he’s only a grade ahead of me. 

“I know, I’m teasing!” Mom says cheerfully. 

Haley and Mom walk into the kitchen. Dad and I are left at the kitchen table. “Son, let’s go have a talk.” He says, getting up from his chair. 

I nod and follow him into the living room, and we sit on the couch. “This girl, Haley, do you like her?” He asks me, and I raise my eyebrow.  _ No, she’s a rouse to get you off my back about dating Cassie.  _ I internally roll my eyes in the sarcasm of my thoughts.

“Yes, I like her Dad. She’s gorgeous, kind, understands the platonic relationship of Cassie and I, and she’s so sweet. Honestly, what isn’t there to like about her?” I ask smiling, knowing for the first time that maybe I’m not doing this to hide.  _ I really do like Haley, and I’m not just doing it to get over my feelings for Cassie.  _

Dad smiles back at me, pats my shoulder and says, “Well, I always thought you liked Cassidy. However, I won’t push it. If you’re happy, I’m happy. Son, you’ll make a woman very happy one day. Never forget that. Just please when you’re in a relationship, don’t forget to check up on your friends too.” He says, and I know he means Cassie. 

The last thing I want is to lose Cassie. I know though that I need to let Haley and Cassie be close. “I’ll remember that, thanks Dad. Hey, do you think Mom saved any of that leftovers? I know how much Cassie loves her lasagna. I wanna bring some to her.” I say. 

Before another word can be said Haley comes into the living room. “Aaron, Mrs. Hotchner said that she has leftovers on a plate for you to take over to Cassidy. I need to head home, it’s getting late.” 

I look over to Dad as he gets up. “Well Haley, it was lovely seeing you again.” He says, and walks toward Haley. 

Haley smiles and says, “Thank you for having me over! It was a pleasure being able to really meet you.” 

They said their goodbyes, and I looked at Haley. “Do you wanna go over with me?” I ask.  _ Well, you’re officially a dumbass.  _

“No, Aaron I think you need to talk to her alone. She didn’t look all that happy when I ran into her when I first got here.” She replies, and we head to the foyer to get her coat. 

“Thank you, Haley for being so understanding. Let me go get the leftovers, I’ll be right back.” I say, and quickly grab the plate. 

I see Mom standing over the sink, finishing the rest of the dishes. “I’ll dry those when I get back. Haley’s leaving and I am bringing this over to Cassie’s. Please come say goodbye.” I whisper, and she nods following me to the foyer. 

Haley just finished putting on her other shoe, when we walked into the room. “Haley, it was wonderful to be able to actually meet you! I hope my boy here treats you well.” Mom says. 

Haley laughs lightly and says, “Well, he definitely is right now. Thank you so much for having me over. Your lasagna is marvelous!” 

I get by shoes on while they talk. I don’t worry about a jacket as it’s still sixty degrees outside. “Well, I hope to see you soon!” Mom says, but I know she doesn’t really mean it. 

“Yeah, goodbye Mrs. Hotchner!” Haley responds, and we walk out the door. 

The air between us falls silent, other than the slight breeze blowing. “Your parents are wonderful Aaron. Now, I need to get going, but go talk to Cassidy. It’s very clear your parents love Cassidy. That’s okay though, because they know her a million times better. I just have to show them the real me.” Haley monologues, as I listen to her every word. 

_ She’s not wrong. They both love Cassie, but they’ve also known her since we were seven.  _ “Yes you will. Please don’t feel like it’s a competition between you and her. It’s really not, they just have this idea wound in their heads that she and I will end up together.” I say in all truthfulness. 

“I know, you’ve said this before. It’s okay, Aaron. Now goodbye, and I’ll see you and Cassidy tomorrow.” Haley says, and I nod. 

“Goodbye.” I say, and she walks to her car. I watch her pull away, and give her a wave. 

_ Now, it’s time to talk with Cassie Mae, and please let her be in a good mood.  _


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk

**Chapter 3, A Talk**

_ September 15th, 1998  _

**_Cassidy’s POV_ **

As I decided to take a break from my studies to get a drink of water I heard the doorbell ring. I knew from my intuition that it’s Aaron, but I didn’t feel like talking. I quickly went back upstairs, and tried to avoid the conversation. 

“Honey, Aaron’s here with a surprise for you!” Mom yells from the stairwell, knowing that I don’t shut my door completely.  _ Mrs. Hotchner must’ve given him leftovers to give to me, because she knows how much I love her lasagna. Damn it!  _

I walked out of my room, knowing I couldn’t avoid this. I see Aaron in the entry-way as he holds the plate of lasagna. “Hey Cassie Mae, can we talk?” He asks, as I walk down the stairs. 

“Yeah, let me get this in the fridge. Tell your Mom I said thank you! I’ll probably eat it tomorrow for dinner.” I say, and I hear Aaron audibly sigh. 

“Honey, we’re going over to have dinner at The Hotchner’s, don’t you remember?” Mom asks, as I pass by her. 

“Yes, but I’m not going to be able to make it. I have studying to do and I told a classmate I’d help them with our writing assignment.” I say, and Mom nods knowing there’s no way I’ll back out of that. 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know. Go have your talk with Aaron, now.” Mom pleads, as I put the leftovers in the fridge. 

All I did was nod, and walk away.  _ What could Aaron possibly have to say? The only reason he came was because Haley is jealous, and I have to back away more than likely.  _

By the time I got to the foyer Aaron wasn’t there, so I ran up the stairs. I looked into my room, and there he was sitting on my bed. He then saw my curtains toward his room and realized he broke curtain code. “I’m sorry I broke code. My Mom asked me to bring over the leftovers and I really need to talk to you.” He says. 

As I look into his eyes, I can see his guilt.  _ Why’s he guilty? I don’t need pity.  _ “You could’ve just talked to me tomorrow and left the plate with my Mom. Look, it’s whatever you never listen to me anyways.” I say out of spite. 

Aaron gets off my bed, and makes his way toward me. “Never listen to you? That’s a lie. I wanted to tell you that even though I’m with Haley; we’re not going to fall apart.” Aaron states. I can see he’s starting to get emotional. 

_ Don’t let his puppy eyes get to you. _ “Is it really a lie? You break curtain code more times than I can count. Also, stop telling lies Aaron. Things are going to change, hell they have already! You might not think that, but it will. It’s inevitable, but as long as you're happy right?” I say, getting angier by the second. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. 

Aaron doesn’t say anything. Instead, he engrosses me into a hug. I don’t hug back, and he squeezes me even tighter. I know he won’t let go until I’ve hugged him back. I wrap my arms around his torso, and we stay there for a brief moment. 

“I am happy, but I’m not going to make you feel like a third wheel. That’s the last thing I want to do. Cassie Mae, I want the truth. Why aren’t you coming to dinner tomorrow?” He asks. 

I sigh, trying to come up with an excuse. Truth is, I don’t have one  _ good _ reason for not going. “Like I said, I have homework to catch up on, and I’m helping a classmate. I’m also hoping to squeeze in applying to the last few schools I want to apply to.” I say, telling the white lie again. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Cassie, cut the bullshit. Tell me the truth.” He says, getting upset.  _ You can’t, it will hurt him more.  _

“I am telling the truth. Plus, I don’t want to listen to our parents talk about  _ your  _ love life! They will switch the topic to mine, and I don’t have an explanation for not  _ dating  _ someone. Okay? Can you just leave?!” I say out of pure frustration about him forcing me to tell him things. 

“So this all boils down to Haley doesn’t it? What did I come over here to tell you! You’re acting like a pathetic baby. Quit the whining and grow up, Cassidy.” Aaron basically yells, just not loud enough for my parents to hear. 

As I stand in shock, tears flow down my face. “Get out.” I whisper, looking down at the ground. I don’t even want to look him in the eyes at this given moment. 

“What?” He asks, not hearing what I said. 

I take a second to gather my wits. I back away and say louder, “Get out. I’m done, leave. I’ll walk to school tomorrow. Don’t say another word and leave.” I was angry, and Aaron could definitely tell. 

However, I could tell Aaron was hurt by my words too. We always rode to school together. I just didn’t care. He doesn’t get to come into  _ my  _ house and yell at me. “Fine Cassidy, be a bitch.” He replies, and walks out of my room, angrily. 

__ I stood in shock, he’s never called me a bitch out of spite like that.  _ See, he doesn’t even like you not like that. You made a good call.  _ Next thing I realize, I slam my door shut, and fall against the door crying.  _ Aaron really just called me a bitch.  _

…

**_Aaron’s POV_ **

“Fine Cassidy, be a bitch.” I said, and the moment I realized what I said I left.  _ She doesn’t understand where I’m coming from. We will try again tomorrow.  _

I walk downstairs and see Mrs. Dylan in the living room. “Goodnight Mrs. Dylan. See you tomorrow at dinner.” I say, peering into the living room. 

Mrs. Dylan gets off the couch and walks toward me saying, “Is everything alright Aaron? I heard you two bickering. I would hate for there to be tension.”  _ Fuck, I screwed up bad.  _

I look down knowing you can never hide your feelings from Mrs. Dylan. She always knows. “The truth is no, everything’s not fine. We both took turns lashing out at each other. We just need to calm down. I plan on talking to her tomorrow. I’m sorry.” I say, with my head down. 

Mrs. Dylan grabs my chin, lifting it up with her fingers. “It’s okay, Aaron. Best friends get into fights. Just know it’s going to take some getting used to having to share you with someone, for Cassie. This is the first time you’ve ever really been serious about a relationship, and she’s afraid she’ll lose you.” She replies, understandingly. 

_ Lose me? Never. She’s stuck with me for life.  _ “Lose me? She’ll never lose me, and I came to tell her that. She’s determined that Haley’s going to change us.” I say, as I try to understand where Cassie was coming from. 

“Come with me outside, let’s talk.” Mrs. Dylan speaks, soundly. I nod my head, and follow her outside to the porch. 

We sit down on the small bench swing they have outside their front door. “Aaron, I hate to tell you this but Cassie’s right too. While you two won’t lose each other, things will definitely be different.” She starts, and I intently listen. One thing’s for certain,  _ always  _ listen to Mrs. Dylan. 

“How though? Haley understands her and I are just friends. I don’t want to make her feel like a third wheel, how do I do that?” I ask, as I start getting frustrated having to juggle this. 

Mrs. Dylan smiles and pats my knee. She says, “Listen, if Haley and Cassidy get along it’s going to be a lot easier. They both know they aren’t each other’s competition. However, Cassidy wouldn’t feel like  _ such  _ a third wheel if she hung out with the both of you, if they were friends. You can’t keep them apart, you have to try and let them become friends. You also have to consider that, you’re going to be taking time away from Cassidy to hang out with Haley. She’s not going to be hurt about it, as long as you’re open with her.” 

_Wow, how is she so wise?_ I smile, a fake-ish smile, and say “That makes sense. I can see where Cassie is coming from. I feel awful.” I say, as I put my head down so all I see are my shoes.   
“Why Honey? What really happened up there?” She asks, leaning back onto the bench. 

I decided to cut straight to the point, no need for the sugar coding. “Well, I lashed out on her the most. I called her a pathetic baby, and for her to quit her whining and grow up. That’s not even the worse part. She told me to leave, but I didn’t hear her. When she looked up and told me to go again, I saw her heart break. Instead of trying to comfort her, I called her a bitch.” I say, getting it all out first. I play with my hands, as I really hate the fact I called her a bitch. 

Mrs. Dylan gives me an empathetic look, knowing I feel awful about it. “What did she say that second time?” She asks, wanting to know more. 

I sighed hating this conversation and said, “She told me to get out. That the conversation’s done, and that she’d walk to school tomorrow. Not to say another word, and leave. However, I did. That’s when I called her a bitch and I even called her Cassidy. Mrs. Dylan I messed up, big time.” 

“You two had a moment, and that’s okay. It’s how you fix that moment that matters. Just give her time. Although, I think it’s supposed to rain tomorrow. So, I don’t think she’ll be walking. Try and talk to her tomorrow morning before Haley gets here. You better get home, it’s late.” She says, getting up. I get up too, as I nod my head in agreeance to her. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Dylan. Will you try to get her up a little earlier so I can make sure I have enough time to talk?” I ask, and she nods her head. “Thanks again for the talk, Bye Mrs. Dylan.” 

I heard a small “goodbye” from her, and I left to go home.  _ Way to go hotshot, you better be writing a letter in case she doesn’t want to talk.  _


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

**Chapter 4, Apologies**

_ September 16th, 1998  _

**_Aaron’s POV_ **

I wake up extra early to ensure I have time to talk to Cassie. I feel awful about last night, and there’s just no way I’m leaving it like that. After I take my shower, and get ready for the day, I leave to go to the small party store down the street. I biked there, with my fairly empty backpack. 

Once I get to the store, I walk inside not knowing what I was going to get.  _ Wait, she loves Kit Kats!  _ I go over to the candy aisle and get two of them, then I decide to get her a bottle of water for school. Cassie never brings water to school, but drinks out of the drinking fountain all the time or steals a drink of my water. I go up to the cash register and see Holly. Holly’s an older woman, with gray hair. She’s worked here since Cassie and I were kids. 

“Well hey there Aaron. Where’s that pretty girl of your’s? Cassidy I think her name is?” She asks, as she rings up my few things.  _ Why would she think Cassie’s my girl?  _

“Cassidy isn’t my girl, she’s my best friend. I’m dating a girl named Haley. Cassidy and I got into a fight, and I’m going to talk to her right after this.” I say, giving her the cash for my order. 

“Oh, I just assumed since you two are always together that you two were a couple. Well, chocolate definitely helps. Good luck.” Holly replies, giving me my change back. 

I smile and say, “Thank you!” I quickly put the few items in my backpack and bike back to Cassie’s house.  _ You got this Aaron! Just calmly explain why you’re sorry. You can’t lose her, she’s your best friend.  _

As I approach Cassie’s house on my bike, I see Cassie sitting on the porch. “Cassie!” I yell. She turns toward me, and rolls her eyes.  _ Ouch, she’s really mad!  _ She gets up and starts to walk back inside, so I pedal faster. “Cassidy Mae Dylan, wait please! I want to talk.” I yell again, and she stops in her tracks. 

I hop off my bike, as it’s still moving slowly. I run up to her, my backpack in tow, and I turn her around. “What do you want?” She states. 

I look at her, and I can tell she’s been crying. Her eyes are still puffy from last night, she’s wearing dressier clothes, and her nose looks sore. “Have you been crying?” I ask stupidly. 

“No, not at all it’s not like my ‘best friend’ called me a bitch or anything.” she says, air-quoting the best friend. I felt a ping of hurt and regret.  _ You deserved that Buddy.  _

“Cassie Mae, I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me. Truly, you mean so much to me. I just wanted you to know that I’m not going to let Haley take up  _ all  _ of my time. You will help take up all my time too. Haley really wants to become friends with you. Before you say anything, look I know things are going to change. I just want you to know you’re not losing me, there’s not a chance in hell. I called you a pathetic baby who needed to quit whining and a bitch. I can’t lose you Cassie. You know me better than anyone, please forgive me.” I say, tearing up. I don’t like showing emotions, but I couldn’t help it. Even the thought of losing Cassie hurt me. 

I watch Cassie’s every move, wanting to know what she’s thinking. “No. I’m glad you remember what you called me, but that doesn’t change the fact of what you said. That hurt me and your apology doesn’t just make everything magically better. Now, I gotta go get my stuff. I'm walking to school.” She says, with no emotion in her voice. 

I hurry up and grab her arm, and pull her toward me. Cassie flys back, spinning to face me as I grab her. She couldn’t slow down in time, so she bumped into my chest. “Cassie, I know this apology isn’t going to make everything better. I went to the store and got you water and your favorite candy. You always complain about how you hate the drinking fountain, and you always drink my water. Look, I’ll make it up to you. Cassidy please!” I beg her, and I grab the things out of my bag. 

She just stands there. I hand her the water and the kitkats, and she smiles for a brief moment. “Well thank you, but this doesn’t fix anything. Aaron, I think it’s best we just space out for a while. When I’m ready, I’ll open my curtain back up. I’ll give Haley a chance, just not right now. Now, I need to go before I’m late.” She says, and walks into the house. 

_ You idiot! You lost her! You just made the biggest mistake of your life. You better be keeping an extra eye on that curtain.  _ As she walks back out, it starts downpouring rain. I smile, silently thanking the weather for the rain. “Please, we don’t have to talk. Just let Haley and I take you to school. I know she was looking forward to it last night.” I plead. The last thing I want is for her to get sick and be stuck in wet clothes at school. 

Cassie rolls her eyes, knowing she really doesn’t have any other choice. “Fine, but  _ only  _ because it’s raining.” She replies. 

I smile, and I go get my bike.”Come to my house, I have an umbrella for the both of us.” I say. I run with my bike to my house to try and not be soaked, and run inside to grab an umbrella, Cassie following me inside. 

As we go to walk back outside, we hear my mom say, “Aaron did you and Cassie make up?” I look over at Cassie, and she shakes her head. 

Before I could say another word Cassie speaks. “Mrs. Hotchner, yeah we made up.” 

Mom comes bolting toward the door, realizing Cassie’s actually here. “Well I’m glad. I didn’t want you to walk to school today. I knew it was going to rain. Plus, think of it as a way to form a new friendship with Haley.” She says.  _ Wow, Mom really does approve of Haley.  _

Cassie smiles, just to try and hide the fact that we didn’t make up. “Yeah, I think so too. I think it will be good.” She says. 

_ ABORT! ABORT! GET OUT OF THERE! _ “Okay, Mom we gotta get going!” I almost yell, and grab Cassie’s arm. 

“Okay, okay. Bye guys!” She says, and we leave quickly. Haley wasn’t here yet, but I know if I needed out of that situation, she needed out too. 

“Aaron, let me go.” Cassie says, and I snap out of my thoughts. I let go immediately, and move away. 

“I’m sorry. I just figured that you needed out of that situation. I know how you hate lying.” I say, not even bringing myself to look her in the eyes. 

I see Cassie take a step toward me, and I feel her fingers caress my chin, moving up my jaw. She made me look at her, and reluctantly I did. “Aaron, I’m not lying. I haven’t completely forgiven you, but I do to an extent. I can’t lose you either, Aaron.” She says, with meaning behind every word. 

I smile, and we just stood there. Staring into each other’s eyes. It was serene, unstoppable, and felt like a lifetime. Cassie wraps her hands around my waist, and I wrap mine around her neck and we hug for a while.  _ Nothing can stop us, not even a fight.  _

Then we heard a car horn, and Cassie was startled, finding out that Haley was waiting for us. We didn’t say another word, and we got into the car.  _ I hope Haley didn’t see that. If she did, I hope she doesn’t bring it up.  _ Once we were in, Haley sped off and we went to school. 

“Cassidy, why don’t we plan a girl’s day some time? Since you and Aaron are so close and I know you mean a lot to him, I would love to form a friendship with you.” Haley says, as we drive to school. 

_ NO! Wrong choice of words, Haley.  _ “Haley, please don’t call me Cassidy. You can call me Cassie. I’d like to become friends as well. I really hope you understand that Aaron and I are  _ just  _ friends. Are you going to Aaron’s for dinner tonight?” Cassie asks, and I feel hurt by what she said. I don’t know why, it just hurt. 

I look at Haley and she has a questioning look on her face. “No, not tonight. I had dinner at Aaron’s last night. He told me that your families always have dinners together on Wednesdays. May I ask why?” 

Cassie and I both smile, knowing our memory with why we chose Wednesday. “Well it’s an interesting story. I had come home from school, it was a day I started questioning many things. We used to have dinners on Saturdays, when no one did anything. Aaron and I were playing in the backyard, and I got hurt. Aaron ran inside, making a big fuss about it.” Cassie starts, and I give her a look. 

“Well Cassie, you broke your arm. It was a traumatic experience.” I say in defense, and Cassie starts laughing. 

“Shh! Let me tell the story. Anyways, everyone came rushing outside. When they saw my broken arm, My mom went and packed me clothes. My dad, along with Mr. Hotchner, went and got the car started as it was the middle of winter. Mrs. Hotchner stayed with me, to help calm me down. Aaron was there by me too, freaking out. He was quite a dramatic child. That night Aaron begged our parents to stay with me in the hospital, and so we all ended up staying. It’s like the day our families became a family.” Cassie says, missing the part about it being on a Wednesday. 

“Oh, but it was a Wednesday. So along with the fact that it was a Wednesday, I asked when being pumped full of fluids, ‘Why do we have dinner on Saturdays? Can we have them on Wednesdays too? Wednesdays are nice, it’s the middle of the week and it shows that even though things can get tough, we still have time for those we care about.” She finally finishes, as we pull into the school. 

Haley parks the car and says, “Well that’s really sweet, actually. Your parents didn’t let you live that down, did they.” 

We all grab our bookbags, umbrellas, and we get out of the car. “Nope, they definitely did not.” Cassie says, laughing.  _ Well see, they’re getting along.  _

I grab Haley’s hand, and we walk into the school. Cassie behind us, and I can tell everyone is looking at our joined hands. I smile and we begin our school day. 


End file.
